madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vorn-Greast Conflict
|strength1= Unknown |strength2= Unknown |casualty1 =Unknown |casualty2 = 1st Attack: Very few Rescue Mission: 50 dead guards 2nd Attack: Almost entire Army of Greast |aftermath= Moonlight Knights' victory Execution of Greast Moonlight Knights rallied on Nice }} The Vorn-Greast Conflict was one of many conflicts in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Immediately after the Moonlight Knights repelled Sachstein Army's invasion in Western Brune, Greast, Ganelon's loyal follower and strategist, launches an ambush onto the exhausted the Moonlight Knights and successfully captured Zhcted's Vanadis Elen, though Tigre manages to rescue Elen with Mila's help and Greast's obsession towards Elen eventually leads to his own downfall as he not only miscalculates the truth strength of the Moonlight Knights that decimating his army, but also meets his demise as he is executed by one of his enemies. This is also a second battle between Tigre and Greast since their battle two years agoLight Novel Volume 3. Background In the midst of Brune Civil War, Greast, under Ganelon's orders, visited the Silver Meteor Army after hearing Tigre's rise via his alliance with Elen and the Leitmeritz Army. Even given an offer to defeat Duke Thenardier and his army through an alliance proposal with House Ganelon via Greast, Tigre rejected it because of some condition in this proposal were both cruel and inhumaneIn one of these offers, Greast would reward Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army to raid Nemetacum's capital Rance and commit any atrocities as they he pleased should he join Ganelon's side and winning the Brune Civil War, something strongly disgusted by Tigre and his allies due to the former's benevolence. For this reason, Tigre become very irritated over Greast's proposal., and also Elen's loathe against Greast over his eccentric behavior. The battle between both armies then broke out at Orange Plains and despite Ganelon Army's numbers that reaches 6,000 to launch surprise attack on Silver Meteor Army's camp, the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious through a decisive plan under Tigre's plan, led to Ganelon Army's severe defeat and foiling Greast's plan in capturing ElenTigre using several combination tactics to foil Ganelon Army's Assault. By placing Lim as a bait to draw Cavalry, Tigre will ambushed them once they are lured enough.. The defeat prompted Greast viewed Tigre as an enemy to Ganelon but determined to capture Elen should they meet again. Battle Initiation Eleonora's Capture by Greast Army Rescuing Elen Even after learning Southern Brune's subjugation by Muozinel Army and Moonlight Knights' march for Lutetia, Greast plans to his march for Montour in order to avoid his enemies. At evening, Tigre and Mila infiltrate into the camp and found Elen at her prison tent but they later detected by Greast and his soldiers on the midway to reach Elen's tentTigre and Mila perform stealth operation to distract the guards and finishing them off unnoticed but later spotted by one of the guards and able to raise the alarm.. During this small skirmish, Greast's left hand is impaled by Tigre's arrow in his attempt to block his head-shot kill, and Mila tries to fend off the enemies while Tigre frees Elen from the magic chains. Greast however refuses to let Tigre and Mila take Elen away from him, only to see his injured hand being cut off by Elen's Arifar. Tigre and Mila then set their pelt on fire that create more chaos among Greast Army's rank, giving the trio (Tigre, Elen and Mila) enough time to escape. Despite his army's camp's damage and his severe injury, Greast vows to retrieve Elen to his side and plan to defeat Tigre and the Moonlight Knights at Montour once and for allIt is shown that Greast was really persistent about Elen that he thought he can claim Elen to be his even she chop his left arm off due to loathe to him. It was noted on this conflict and arc that he doesn't quit even his plan was foiled multiple times.. The trio then picked up by Gaspar and 30 patrolling horsemen back to the Moonlight Knights' camp within the following morning. Greast's Downfall, Defeat and Death Aftermath After the conflict ends, Tigre and Moonlight Knights decide to rush to Nice in order to rally with the other Knights under Regin's leadership and preparing to repel Muozinel on the south. Furthermore, Tigre will be promoted by Regin as a Brune Supreme Commander and Top General by authorize him to have full command on a whole Brune Knights include Navarre Knights under Olivier leadership to repel Muozinel Army on the south. Thus, the main showdown between Supreme Commanders (Tigre and Kreshu) began. Trivia ---TBA--- Notes Reference Navigation Category:Campaigns Category:Event